Dean Benson
Dean Adalbert Benson 'is the only son to muggle blacksmith, John Benson, and pure-blood witch, Elinor Benson ''(nee Grison). He began his first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 2064 where he was sorted into Ravenclaw house. He is currently an MLES Patrol Officer for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of British Ministry of Magic. Early Life Born on January 13, 2053, Dean is a half-blood wizard due to his father being a muggle and his mother being a pure-blood witch. As he was brought up in the muggle world, Dean attended muggle school until he was seven when his magic started to surface. Since then, Dean learned metalworks while waiting for his eleventh birthday when he will receive his Hogwarts invitation letter. A few days before he left for Hogwarts, an incident happened that has left a trauma permanently in his life. While handling a hot sharp iron rod, John tripped over and the iron rod pierced through his chest. Struck by extreme shock, the eleven year-old Dean was unable to do anything other than cradling his dying father as his mother, Elinor, was out to do groceries. Hogwarts Years When he arrived at Hogwarts, Dean was placed into Ravenclaw. He was an academically excellent student as well as being well mannered. Being keen at duelling, Dean joined the Duelling Club in his third year. It was when he met Slytherin's ace, Victor, who just transferred to Hogwarts from Japan. The two immediately became friends and later on, best friends. Dean trusted Victor completely and thus, blinded by what his friend was becoming. The same day as they graduate, Victor was announced as an “Undesirable No. 1” for murdering an old couple. Dean realised that the couple was Victor’s own parents. Therefore, he went to search for him. Dean came across Victor and insisted to hand him over to the Ministry. However, Victor showed no intention to surrender and they engaged in a duel which led to Dean’s defeat. Victor disapperated to Hungary soon afterwards and Dean was hospitalised for a week in St. Mungo’s. After Hogwarts After he gained his consciousness, Dean chose to proceed his study at Wizarding University in Edinburgh, Scotland, for two years. After graduation, Dean went to work for the Scotland Yard for two years before he applied for a job at the Ministry of Magic. Appearance Dean is a handsome man with chiseled face and has wavy dark brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. His height reaches 6'2". As he frequently went to gym while working for the Scotland Yard, Dean is rather well built. He has a slightly tanned skin thanks to spending most of his work time outdoors, patrolling. Personality Dean appears to be a naïve and trusting man which caused people to doubt about his employment in the MLE. Despite his cheerful nature, Dean is very dedicated to his work and will do any meaning possible to get it done. As a former Ravenclaw, he often has bright ideas to contribute. He is also very loyal to his friends and job. One thing that not many know about him is that he suffers from horrible mood swing, thus there are times when he will lose his temper. Achievements Ordinary Wizarding Level '''Total: 7 : Arithmancy - E : Charms - O : Defence Against the Dark Arts - O : Herbology - O : History of Magic - O : Potions - O : Transfiguration - O Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Total: 7 : Arithmancy - E : Charms - O : Defence Against the Dark Arts - O : Herbology - O : History of Magic - E : Potions - O : Transfiguration - O Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2071